ichigo_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Ichigo Universe (YouTube channel)
"i hate tomtord" -offical Ichigo Universe channel '' ''Visit the channel by clicking here Channel Summary Ichigo Universe ("Ichigo" meaning "strawberry" in Japanese) is a YouTube channel, in which all the content is "scripted", animated, voiced (for the most part), and published by a girl, who affectionately goes by "Ichi" on her Discord server (It is also what most refer to her by as to avoid revealing actual names, and she will be referred to as "Ichigo" on this wiki.) Where she resides and what she looks like is unknown to most, however, there are a select few who know her in real life. Her uploading schedule is very inconsistent, but she usually uploads at least twice per month, and makes fun animations and videos that Ichigo's fans generally like. As for channel content, the majority of Ichigo's content is animations, featuring characters from the Mother series, Nintendo franchises, Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning, amongst other characters, such as Mike Wazowski from Monsters, Inc. She also has posted Undertale content, live streams (in which, Ichigo doesn't do much, she mainly just talks about random subjects) showing off her camera roll, and even doing a 500 subscriber special, in which, Ichigo couldn't think of anything special to make, so she made short animation filled with references to past videos and ideas, and had music playing in the background, then concludes with Ichigo thanking all of her subscribers for, well...subscribing. Animations and Art Ichigo has made a multitude of animations and has made a lot of art. She primarily uses software called "Procreate" (Procreate being a pun about "procreation," meaning: "reproduction; to produce offspring.") and uses FlipaClip for her animations, though, Ichi used to used to use Flipnote Studio heavily. Ichigo uses 2 different art styles, namely "cartoonish" for her animations and "anime" for her drawings. Ichigo typically draws without any particular thing in mind beforehand, like some artists do. Ideas come and go, and a lucky few ideas actually come in to fruition and are completed. Same goes for her animations, ideas pop in her head, and makes up the "script" as she progresses with the animation. As for what Ichigo draws and animates, she primarily draws Mother characters, her OC, other Nintendo franchise characters, amongst varied characters, such as Sonic. Ichigo primarily makes animation memes , but usually, Ichigo's animations don't follow any storylines or patterns and are generally very random (meaning content isn't episodic) Ichigo has made 2 collaboration videos with 2 other YouTubers, namely, Ceylan CLMC and LordKaosh, and has one currently in the works with Kirachan. Ichigo has even animated for a history project that she had, that comically recited the first 10 amendments of the US Bill of Rights, (albeit, with some minor flaws, such as misinterpretation of an amendment and a few spelling errors.) Ichigo's animations aren't particularly fluid, running at about 12-18 frames a second, but still run at a frame rate where the content is of good quality = Category:YouTubers